shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edelle Newgate/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength Edelle has above average strength that of a woman, from training by some of the best pirates in the world. She has become good enough to handle herself, she was seen to be able to combat a man twice her size. Edelle being a user of Rokushiki, she is able to increase her own muscle size and such to gain her an advantaged. However training from Demetrius and his crew, primarily the Sao Zhang Clan members, Edelle has learned to control her strength. So well that she was able to lift her own Bisento, with ease but before she began her journey she couldn’t even begin the lift it. Also due to her own devil fruit, when she is extremely angry and in a rage. Her strength doubles as she transforms and with her own anger she can become very destructive. Speed As a captain, her own speed out does her whole crew. She has above average strength that of a woman her age, due to the fact that she was trained by both the Whitebeard and Hakuri Crew. However, commented by Edelle she wishes that she could become fast enough to be able to keep up Jonathon D. Swift and many other speedy pirates. Since she has training in rokushiki and sao zhang style, she can use the soru techniques to help her gain an advantage over some opponents. Along with her devil fruit, when she is angry she can have a great speed increase. Like her own strength in this state she can become very destructive in battles under said situation. Swordsmanship Edelle is a very good with a sword, being trained by Vista in swordsmanship. She is almost as good as he is, however she uses a single sword style. She has a style all her own, along with the sao zhang sword style, she has become a difficult opponent. Her skills rival that of her crew’s swordsman’s, Hawk D. Andy. Spearmanship However she is good with a sword, her greatest skills is with a bisento. She has had training from whitebeard himself in this art. She is able to faces opponents in battle with her Bisento, she has learned to take her own fire manipulation into her weapon. Also with the sao zhang style she has learn to create crescent shaped shock waves as well. Using her rokushiki techniques helps her overcome a giant opponent that comes her way. Weapon Edelle has been said to carry Whitebeards own Bisento, however that myth is false. Edelle was given her own Bisento, styled after her own fathers. It is more fit to her size; she can carry it with ease. However when she younger and just a little girl she was given it. A rumor saying that whitebeard had told her, when she able to pick up that weapon her training would be complete. After close to 10 years of training, she was finally able to pick it up and use it. The weapon itself is made from seastones and adams woods, so her weapon can be deadly to be devil fruit users and non-devil fruit users. Devil Fruit The''' Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Fudō Myōō (九条叔父コックサムイないミ、モデル 約不動ミオ) is Mythical Zoan in which allows the user to transform and gain the powers of the leader of the five Heavenly Kings Fudō Myōō. Hito for "Human" in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Human Human Fruit: Model, Divine King. Strengths and Weaknesses The user will gain an increase in speed, strength, stamina and durability, like any mythical zoan user. The user of this will gain a manipulation of fire in accordance with text. Fudo Myoo is associated with fire and earthquakes, so when angered or enraged the user can become nearly impossible to stop. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Edelle has shown to very good at Kenbu haki, she is able to increase her own senses double. She however has the best smell, she is able to smell opponents and such a great distances away. However it does have somewhat of a weakness, she can get drunk more faster. She is able to increase her own sight, taste and other attributes. So good that she is able to predict opponents movements, this was shown when she found Tashigi. Edelle was able to predict her sword strikes and then been able to contour them. Busoshoku Haki Edelle is able to use Buso haki as well, she has trained with this for years trying to master it. So far she has been able to apply it against mostly blades and logia users. She can put the small aura or barrier around her own body and weapon, in order to cut down on damage. Her skills were shown again when she fought Tashigi again, Edelle was able to grab onto Tashigi's blade and stop it. Haoshoku Haki Edelle is still mastering her skills in this haki, she has shown that she was able to knock back opponents. Shown when she was in a bar fight, she was able to knock back all of the men that piled up on her. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, '''Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21